It's Not Pride and Prejudice
by Jewell Trim
Summary: Beth is home for summer break from grad school, everything looks as if it's going to be another typical summer until new neighbors move into the neighborhood which causes a lot of chaos. gender swaps Darcy/Elizabeth Jane/Bingley characters paired up
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is something I did in my spare time of writing my own stories. There are some gender swaps but you'll figure it out.**

**Advice and criticism is welcome, please review.**

**disclaimer: I don't own the original story.**

Beth sat up in the tree house. Looking out the window she could see the next street over. A moving van was parked in a driveway to a nice house. A car was parked on the street and there were two people getting out. Beth couldn't see well enough, but could tell it was a man and a woman. _A new couple perhaps._ Beth climbed down from the tree house and went inside. The twins, Caleb and Lydia were fighting again and there mother was complaining of the noise. Her older brother James would go around trying to pacify them. Beth headed to her room upstairs. She passed the window that viewed the garage. Her father would hide in there for most of the day reading. He had turned it into his man cave and no one was allowed in except for Beth. The light was on which meant her father was still inside reading. When she reached her room she closed the door behind her and picked up the book beside her bed. Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. She had read the book cover to cover and fell in love with Mr Darcy. Her friends would tease her about it and said it was too girly. Beth was a strong child who participated in sports when growing up. She was now twenty four and about to enter her first year in grad school this coming fall. School was used as an escape from her younger siblings and her mother. Beth loved them, but couldn't stand their foolishness. Summer was only two months long, but Beth could tell it was going to be a long summer break.

The next day, Beth heard her mother talk of new neighbors, "I hear she came from New York."

"No," said Lydia, losing some of the food as she spewed out the words "I heard she's from Boston."

"I heard California." Caleb said from the kitchen.

Beth rolled her eyes from the early gossip. _Not a day in the neighborhood and her family was already making a fuss about them. Probably the same discussion was making its way through the whole neighborhood._ She cleared her area at the table and left the house. Today she planned the afternoon with her friend Charles Luca. They had been friends since kindergarten. They would take walks around the neighborhood together and sometimes head downtown.

"I'm guessing you already know about the new neighbor?"

"No I hadn't." Beth teased. Charles gave a gurgle of laughter before Beth asked him what he knew.

"My father went over yesterday to drop off cookies as a welcome gift with my mother. I had to stay home and watch my siblings so I didn't meet her. But I heard good things about her personality."

"What about the guy?"

"What guy?" asked Charles, turning towards Beth. Beth was too embarrassed with her mistake to continue.

The city, Hartford was holding its annual summer bash celebration to begin summer break. Families would come, bringing their children in wagons and picnic baskets. Beth's younger siblings rushed off to enter themselves in the competitions which would be starting in an half an hour. James, Beth and her other brother Mark, helped their mother set up the blankets. No sooner did they finish, did Mrs. Long, Mrs Luca and several other mothers come flocking over. They talked about the new resident who was supposed to be arriving shortly. Beth didn't wait to listen. She ran over to where Charles and some of the other young adults her age were playing beach volleyball. The heat was a good feeling after a cold winter and rainy spring. Beth was happy to be able to sport her cut off t-shirt and running shorts. The younger children ran around in their swimming clothes through the sprinklers that were set up for them. Beth felt this was a bliss until she heard murmurs that the new neighbor had shown up. Beth, out of curiosity, turned to see. There was a couple who were being introduced around by the tent. Her mother waved in her direction and she complied and went over to her. Beth watched as she was introduced.

"Hello, you must be Beth. I'm Charlotte Bentley."

"Yes, it's nice to finally meet you." Beth eyed the man who stood stiffly behind her. He couldn't look more out of place with his black t t-shirt and jeans.

"This is my good friend, William Darson."

_So he was her friend, _thought Beth. Charlotte was pretty, her curly red hair blew into her face. She wore a tank top and jean shorts.

Charlotte was good humored and kind. She was eager to join in some of the friendly competitions and asked James if he would be her partner. William hung off to the side where some of the older men hung out to escape their children. Some attempted conversation but were turned down. He eventually went to stand under a tree by himself. _How Charlotte found any of this fun is beyond me._

Beth took part in the tug of war, balloon toss, and the water balloon fight. She was happy to see Charlotte and James participate in the three legged race together and even a dance after. Beth, now soaked through, decided to rest and go find Charles. She passed William who was on his phone speaking in a hushed voice. She slowed down but not enough to be noticed, and made a big loop and hid behind the other side of his tree to eavesdrop.

"It was a bad idea to stick around. No, these people clearly have nothing to share but idol gossip. I had several people come up to me to ask about what I do for a living, probably to feed to other gossipers."

Beth drew in her breath. _Who was he to think himself so important?_ Beth wanted to say something, but didn't want to reveal that she had been spying on him and confirm what he had just said. Suddenly she heard her name called and could tell from the movement from the other side of the tree, that William must have turned around. Beth ducked behind her side of the tree, wishing to be anywhere else. Suddenly there was a cry of hoops and hollers and she was able to duck pass him as he turned his head towards the noise.

Apparently she had Lydia and Caleb to thank. They had been in the eating contest and Lydia was evidently the winner. The rest of the afternoon was spent bathing in the sun. James had joined Charlotte's picnic with William, who had picked up a book and had been reading. _Who reads at a social event,_ thought Beth as she sat with the rest of her family and Charles.

"So what do you think?"

"What?" Asked Beth turning towards Charles. She had been distracted watching watching James and Charlotte.

"About James and Charlotte, I think they make a good pair."

"She seems nice, to be sure," Agreed Beth, "but her friend is such a prick."

"Really? I found nothing wrong with him."

Beth related what she overheard. "Well can you disagree? We did just that."

"Yeah but it's different."

"Why does his opinion matter to you."

"It doesn't. Its just that he's being a little prejudice is all."

"And you aren't?"

"I hate you."

When the event was over and everyone was in their homes, Beth decided to write in her journal about what happened.

**So I had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting a total prick. He rated us off as lowlife gossipers- like who does he think he is! **

**Well its safe to say that I hope I never have to be around him. William Darson a.k.a. The total douchebag.**


	2. A Little Mafia Never Hurt Anyone

The days after the summer bash seemed to take extra long to pass for Beth. Her brother James became good friends with Charlotte and would go on dates, leaving her to entertain herself. Beth smiled as she thought about how happy her brother was.

On the other side, Charlotte's friend remained cold towards everyone. Beth had hoped he would leave after Charlotte was settled in but Charlotte had begged him to stay a little longer. Lucky for Beth, William stayed inside for the most part and would only venture out a couple of hours at a time. Beth would watch him from her tree house as he laid on a lawn chair in the backyard, reading. _He probably read the book on "How to be sociable for dummies", s_he would muse.

Whenever she felt him to be looking up in her direction she would duck behind the wall. _This guy is dangerous. _Weeks pass with nothing much happening. James and Charlotte would hang out at each others house, but mostly at Charlotte's. Beth was really happy for them. She told Charlie this as they sat up in the tree-house.

"They seem so cute together, and James really loves her. I feel like she loves him too."

"Yeah." Agreed Charlie almost sounding sympathetic.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's just that your brother has like a plastered smile on his face. He can never get upset and is always smiling. What if Charlotte doesn't see his sincerity?"

"If I can see it, then she should be able to."

"She doesn't know James, not really."

Beth knew Charles was right. Her brother was the kind of person who was kind to even the worse people. However Charlotte was also a kind, free-spirited person that she was certain that her brother's modesty would be understood.

That afternoon James was invited one day to go to the airport and pick up Charlotte's brother with her. Beth didn't understand everything about it, but apparently Corey was coming down to visit Charlotte before heading to their house in the city.

* * *

William decided to spend the last day before the bad weather was reported to start rolling in by soaking in the last bit of sun and enjoying solitude before Corey arrived by reading a book. He hadn't gotten far before he heard a voice from behind him and he gave a low groan.

"Will, you're here! You should have went to the airport too. We had an excellent time on the way back." Corey said as he sat down in the lawn chair next to Will's.

"I found myself busy with work this morning and couldn't go." He wanted to say that he had wanted to stay away from him as much as possible, but he was Charlotte's younger brother and didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"I'm assuming you already met James." Will nodded, he wanted to continue reading but Corey always desired his full attention and wouldn't stop until he had it. "He seems like a great guy and that he is really close to his sister. I asked him about what his father does for a living and said he is a community college professor teaching literature. Quite dull if you ask me."

"What would you suggest? I'm sure Mr Bennet would love to hear your opinion."

"Oh but I'm sure you can be of more help. Your business is one of the biggest companies in the US."

The conversation was ended by Charlotte and James joining them. Will was thankful that Corey's attention turned from him to James.

He caught part of Charlotte and James's conversation about his sister.

"Will, we decided that James should invite his sister to come over for dinner. She apparently has a love for books like you. I'm sure you'll find something to talk about."

Will was about to open his mouth and give his opinion a out the invite, but Corey cut off any attempt.

"Oh yes, I definitely want to meet your sister, James. She should come over now."

"I will send her a text to tell her to come over, but she may have other plans plus it looks like it will rain soon.." James said as he pulled out his phone.

Corey took James's phone and gave a mischievous laugh, "Then we'll have to do a bit of scheming to make sure she does now don't we?"

"Corey, it's fine if she can't join us." said Charlotte a little upset by her brother's behavior.

"I won't allow it, you can't just tell me of this great creature and expect me not to want to see her."

Will had abandoned his book and was retreating in the house. If James's sister was anything like his other younger siblings than he dreaded her coming.

* * *

Beth received a text from James and she looked at it as she entered the house. The rain had chased her in as she began to read.

**Hey Beth, I don't mean to scare you but we were playing a game of real life Mafia and I broke my toe. Could you help me back home. I don' want to be an inconvenience to you if you're busy.**

"What?" Beth said out loud as she entered the living room where her family were all seated.

"What's wrong?" Her father asked from behind his book.

"James broke his toe while over Charlotte's. He asked me to go over and help him home."

"If that's the case than you better stay here. Let them spend time alone."

"Mom, her friend is there as well. I doubt they'll be spending anytime alone."

"What? I thought he should have gone knowing that no one wants him here. Did you know my dear, that I heard him say some very rude comments about our dear Lizzie! And the way he said he was better than the company he was in, so disagreeable."

"My dear, you have never let me hear the end of it. It shows that he is no more foolish than the average man no matter how rich he is or whatever he owns." He said the last part with a smile towards Beth.

"Well I shall go help James nonetheless." Declared Beth as she went to the hall closet to retrieve her raincoat.

"What? In this rain, you will be lost out of your wits and nearly drowned before you reach the house."

"Mom, it's only a block away, and I'm sure the rain is not too bad that I can't see."

However when Beth went out she feared her mother to be partly correct. The storm had reached its climax and was coming down hard. The rain burned her eyes as it blinded her vision. She splashed through puddles that soaked her socks. By the time she reached the house she was soaked.

Charlotte opened the door and hurried her inside.

"I'm glad you made it alright. The weather report said there maybe a tornado heading this way."

Beth tried to recall if she had heard a siren, but the rain probably had drowned it out.

"Is my brother okay?"

"I'm sorry to say you have been a victim of my brother's jokes. Your brother is fine."

Beth took of her raincoat and hung it on the coat hanger. She was a little annoyed as she entered the room where the others were. James wore a grave face.

"I'm sorry you had to come over here thinking I was hurt."

Beth tried to smile it off, "It's completely fine. The rain felt really good and I love being out during storms. "

"That's a little dangerous don't you think if the weather is really serious." Said William who had stood to one side.

Beth raised an eyebrow. "Maybe, but to miss the beauty that is happening outside that has the power to be so captivating and yet so destructive would be a great shame."

"To put yourself in the way of danger all that important to you to which you can see images or videos of it online?"

"Computers can be good on some occasions, but why do that if you can see it in person."

Will was struck at the girl's stubbornness. Beth was contemplating on how she can make this great man leave town. She made a self-bet that she could get rid of him within a week.

"All this talk of weather is rather dull. Shall we play a game?" Corey interrupted.

"That sounds like a marvelous idea. Oh Beth, I don't think you've met my brother Corey. He's come to visit me before he heads back to the city."

"How I miss the city. There are things that the country just can't make up for. I heard that the nearest theater is an hour away. Why bother going I say." Corey said as he poured himself a glass of wine. "Where are my manners, did you want some Elizabeth. I tried offering to your brother, but I can't persuade him to try it."

"We don't drink."

"Must be a country thing." Said Corey with a smirk before taking a sip. "I brought this down with me and it cost me nearly two hundred dollars."

Beth notice Corey steal a look at Will. She wanted to laugh at how he was trying to impress the other man. A smile noise left her lips and Corey glared at her. Corey decided he would question Elizabeth just as he did her brother.

"Elizabeth, what do you do to spend your time each day, besides that of running through storms."

"I like to read, and I spend a lot of time with my friend Charles. But I am still a student and I return to that in the fall. In the mean time I will study as many characters as I can find, for I love an interesting character and it is my wish to become an anthropologist."

"A what now?"

Beth couldn't help but smile, she could see herself having a lot of fun messing with Corey. Out of the corner of her eye she found that Will was also smiling a little.

"An anthropologist is a studier of the humankind and all its aspects." Beth said as she sat down in a chair farthest from William without losing eye contact with Corey.

She decided she was going to play the both of them and see which would leave first. Corey would be easy, but she still hadn't figured out William.

Beth found it as good as anytime to start with her bet, "So what is it that you do, Mr Darson?"

"He's the CEO of Darson Industries, the company that works with thirty companies around the world and named number one in America." Corey answered without being asked. "I dare say Darson Industries will be number one by next year. Will had put a lot into the company since being CEO and it has done nothing but flourish."

"You must spend a lot of time working, Mr Darson."

"I do." William answered before Corey could for him. "Neglecting something so important as business is something I feel strongly against."

"It's all about business with you then? You must be horrible company then. How are you and Charlotte friends?"

William frowned, "We took a seminar together at the same university."

"Yes, Will was my savior. I probably wouldn't have passed if it wasn't for him." Charlotte said with a laugh.

Just then the lights suddenly went out.

"Whoa Charlotte, you should know better than to put those words in a sentence together." Beth laughed and she used the flashlight on her phone.

The others soon turned theirs on.

"Country life doesn't suit me at all." Moaned Corey.

Beth checked the weather on her phone, "It seems like it's over us. Seems like any good time to play some real life Mafia."

"Brilliant, we won't need the lights on for this game." said Charlotte in the dark.

"I don't wish to play." William said and tried to leave, only to successfully bumping into a table leg and letting out a grunt.

Beth laughed out loud, "Okay, so Mr Darson has already died by a splinter the rest of us can decide who is the Mafia. I'll play the narrator."


End file.
